Various forms of ties for use in constructing concrete walls have been heretofore designed. The main function of a tie is to prevent opposite sections of the form paneling from spreading as concrete is poured into the form. However, when erecting a form for pouring a concrete wall difficulty is sometimes encountered in the form of a tendency of the form panels collapsing inward before the concrete is poured into the form.
Examples of previously designed concrete form ties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,913, 3,464,667, 3,465,999, 3,529,800, 3,693,931, 3,801,061 and 3,822,860.